Der Wolf in dir
by AnnyAn
Summary: Remus erfüllt Moony einen lang gehegten Wunsch. Erotischer OneShot RL/HG


Bitte beachtet, dass dieser OneShot zeitlich zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Band angesiedelt ist.

ACHTUNG! Diese Geschichte enthält explizit beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen, wer so etwas nicht mag sollte hier besser nicht weiter lesen. Den Anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.

* * *

**Der Wolf in dir **

„Ich weiß nicht warum du dich immer noch so anstellst Remus. Tonks liebt dich und ich weiß, dass du sie ebenfalls liebst. Warum sträubst du dich immer noch gegen deine Gefühle für sie?"

Remus saß mit gesenktem Kopf am Küchentisch des Fuchsbaues und hörte Mollys Litanei nur mit halbem Ohr zu, er kannte jedes ihrer gut gemeinten Worte. Aber wie sollte er ihnen allen erklären, was in ihm vorging, wie könnten sie es je verstehen?

Er hörte wie jemand die Treppe hinab lief und die Küche betrat. Er sah auf und blickte in die Augen von Hermine Granger. Sofort spürte er den leichten Schmerz und das leise Grummeln, das sich durch seinen Körper zog. Er hatte ihre Präsenz in dem Moment gewittert, als der das Haus betrat, aber da Molly ihm erzählt hatte, dass Ron und Ginny mit Bill und Fleur in der Winkelgasse sind, um sich ihre Gardaroben für die Hochzeit auszusuchen, hatte er angenommen, dass Hermine mit ihnen gegangen war.

Remus sah Hermine mit großen Augen an, erhob sich abrupt, murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und verließ eilig das Haus. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. So kurz vor Vollmond konnte der Werwolf die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau kaum ertragen. Er eilte hinter das Haus, im Schutz der Bäume und Sträucher schloss er seine Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Wie sollte er ihnen allen erklären was in ihm vor ging? Sie waren alle so bemüht sein Werwolfdasein zu tolerieren und zu ignorieren und ihn als gewöhnlichen Menschen zu sehen. Wie konnte er ihnen da begreiflich machen, was es bedeutet ein Werwolf zu sein.

Die meisten Menschen mit diesem Schicksal ließen sich von der Bestie in ihrem Inneren komplett beherrschen, wie zum Beispiel Fenrir Greyback. Mit der Zeit verschwindet dann der eigentliche Mensch allmählich und übrig bleibt nur mehr der Wolf.

Dank James, Sirius und Peter blieb ihm dieses Schicksal wohl erspart. Seine drei besten Freunde gaben seinem Wolf einen Namen: 'Moony'. Dadurch gelang es ihm immer das Tier von sich selbst zu trennen. Er führte zwar das Leben einer multiplen Persönlichkeit aber er hatte gelernt sich damit zu arrangieren.

Nur bei der Frauenwahl waren er und Moony nicht ganz einer Meinung. Während er, Remus, Tonks aus tiefstem Herzen liebte, hatte Moony vor ein paar Jahren die Witterung eines anderen weiblichen Wesens aufgenommen.

Es geschah in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, als Remus in Hogwarts als Lehrer tätig war. Als er sich in jener verhängnisvollen Vollmondnacht, als er, Sirius und Peter wieder aufeinander trafen, verwandelte, hatte Moony die Witterung eines fruchtbaren Weibchens aufgenommen. Und seit dieser einen Nacht quälte ihn Moony zur Vollmondzeit mit nicht ganz jugendfreien Bildern von Hermine Granger. Das er damals von einem Tag zum anderen in Hogwarts gekündigt hatte, hatte nur zum Teil etwas damit zu tun, dass Snape seine wahre Identität preisgegeben hatte. Sein wichtigster Beweggrund war es Hermine und sich selbst vor Moony zu schützen. Seitdem hatte er versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und während sich Remus für seine Schwäche verdammte, wenn er sich wieder einmal den lustvollen Fantasien der jugendlichen Hermine hingab, lachte Moony über seine Moralvorstellungen und pries Hermines Jugend, da sie dadurch noch lange in der Lage wäre ihm starke Nachkommen zu gebären.

ooooooo

Er stand noch immer mitten im Gestrüpp und versuchte sich zu sammeln als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte, er wusste sofort wer es war.

„Remus?" Hermines Stimme klang glockenhell und Moony begann in seinem inneren leise und behaglich zu knurren.

„Hermine, geh wieder zurück ins Haus. Es ist zu gefährlich mit mir hier alleine zu sein." Remus drehte sich nicht um. Er wollte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er spürte wie ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde, ein warmes Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper und das Knurren in seinem Inneren wurde lauter.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Vollmond ist erst morgen und es ist mitten am Tag. Du kannst also gar nicht gefährlich für mich sein. Rede dir so etwas nicht ein."

In Remus Eingeweiden fing Moony an zu jaulen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, packte Hermine an ihren Schultern und drängte sie gegen die Hauswand. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen und mit einer Stimme, die viel dunkler, rauchiger und ein wenig gefährlicher klang als sonst, sagte er: „Bist du dir da so sicher Hermine?"

oooooooo

Hermine, erschrocken über Remus plötzlichen Übergriff, sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er sah verändert aus. Seine sonst so sanften, braunen Augen waren viel heller als sonst und sie schimmerten in seltsamen goldenen und grünen Tönen. Irgendetwas Magisches schien von diesen Augen auszugehen und sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden, unter seinem intensiven Blick.

oooooooo

Remus drängte sich leicht gegen sie und beugte sich zu ihr herab. Er stockte kurz, als er sah wie ihre vom Schreck geweiteten Pupillen noch ein Stück größer wurden, doch dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und sog ihren Duft tief ein.

Moony bäumte sich in ihm auf und feuerte Remus an, seinem Trieb nachzugeben, Hermine in die Knie zu zwingen und sie zu decken. Doch wieder gelang es Remus ihn zurück zu drängen. Er wollte Hermine nun zwar ebenso sehr wie Moony. Er wollte endlich die Bilder lebendig werden lassen, die regelmäßig zur Vollmondzeit in seinem Kopf entstanden. Aber er wollte es auf seine Art.

Ihre Körper waren sich nun so nah, dass es Hermine unmöglich war sich von ihm zu lösen. Remus ließ ihre Schultern los und streifte ihr die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er roch an ihrem Nacken und ließ seine Lippen sanft über die zarte Haut ihres Halses gleiten. Als er hörte wie ein leises Keuchen aus Hermines Mund drang, sah er ihr kurz in die Augen. Ein leises Knurren entkam seinen Lippen, als er diese auf die ihren presste und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann.

oooooo

Es raubte Hermine für einen Augenblick den Atem, als Remus sich an sie presste und als er begann ihren Hals sanft zu küssen spürte sie, wie sich ihr Unterleib zusammenzog. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein lustvolles Stöhnen entkam als Remus einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt an ihrem Hals mit seinen Lippen streifte. Als er sie dann stürmisch auf ihre Lippen küsste und seine Zunge ihren Mund auf wunderbare Art und Weise erforschte, spürte sie wie ihr Schoß zu pochen begann und ihr Höschen langsam feucht wurde.

Sie war nicht ganz unerfahren in punkto Sex. Sie hatte viel darüber gelesen und ihre Unschuld an Viktor Krum verloren, als dieser sich während ihres vierten Schuljahres in Hogwarts aufhielt. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte sie einmal mit Cormac McLaggen geschlafen. Beides war nicht sehr erfüllend gewesen, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass es bei Remus anders sein würde.

Sie presste sich nun ihrerseits gegen Remus und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer Heftigkeit, die sie fast selber erschreckte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und ließ die Hände langsam über seinen Rücken hinabwandern. Schnell zerrte sie sein Hemd aus seinem Hosenbund und ließ ihre Hände dann darunter schlüpfen.

ooooooo

Als Remus Hermines kleine, warme Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, brachte ihn das fast um den Verstand und er spürte wie es eng in seiner Hose wurde. Auch Hermine dürfte die mittlerweile beachtliche Beule zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkt haben, denn sie begann, sich sacht an ihm zu reiben.

Remus ließ seine Hände an Hermine hinab wandern. Er raffte ihr leichtes Sommerkleid hoch und noch ehe sie es sich versah, zog er es ihr mit Schwung über den Kopf. Sie stand jetzt nur mehr in einem hauchzartem Slip vor ihm und Remus lies seinen Blick über ihren wunderbaren, makellosen Körper wandern.

Sie hatte kleine, feste Brüste und Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste sie berühren. Er strich über ihre Schlüsselbeine bis zu ihrer Brust und begann diese sanft zu kneten. Hermines Brustwarzen hatten sich verhärtet und standen in ihrer hellroten Pracht von ihrem Körper ab und Remus forcierte dies noch, indem er diese immer wieder mit seinen Daumen reizte.

ooooooo

Hermine lehnte sich wieder an die Mauer und schloss genießerisch die Augen, riss sie aber gleich darauf wieder auf, als sie fühlte wie Remus seinen Kopf senkte und heftig an einer ihrer Brustwarzen zu saugen begann. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr Höschen nur noch ein nasser Lappen war. Sie wollte ihn wieder küssen. Sie zog Remus an seinen Haaren zu sich nach oben und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem gierigen Kuss. Ihre, von Remus Speichel feuchte Brustwarze, rieb an seinem Hemd und da wusste sie, dass etwas falsch war. Sie wollte seine nackte Haut spüren. Mit ungeduldigen Fingern begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und streifte es von seinen Schultern.

Er war zwar mager aber ihre Finger glitten über eine äußerst muskulöse und nur spärlich behaarte Brust. Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger tiefer gleiten, bis sie an seinem Hosenbund angekommen waren. Sie fingerte an seinem Gürtel herum, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht den straffen Lederriemen aus der Schnalle zu lösen.

Mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren schlug Remus Hermines Hände weg und öffnete jetzt seinerseits den Gürtel und danach die Hose, die daraufhin von seinen schmalen Hüften rutschte. Mit einem Ruck zog er die junge Frau an sich. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Po und presste ihren Unterleib an seine, nur mehr durch eine Unterhose verhüllte, Erektion. Die andere Hand krallte sich in ihre dichten Locken und zog sie wieder in einen wilden ungestümen Kuss.

ooooooo

Hermine hatte das Gefühl fast wahnsinnig vor Lust zu werden. Sie begann sich immer wilder an ihm zu reiben. Sie hob eines ihrer Beine an und schlang es um Remus Taille. Hermine kannte sich so zügellos gar nicht aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das hier wollte und zwar mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, egal was für Konsequenzen es nach sich zog.

Sie löste sich aus seinem Kuss und hauchte: „Ich will dich Remus, jetzt und hier."

ooooooo

Für Remus gab es nun kein Halten mehr und Moony in seinem inneren fing laut zu jaulen an.

Langsam ließ er sich mit ihr zu Boden gleiten und bettete sie sanft auf dem dichten Rasen. Während er unentwegt abwechselnd ihr zartes Gesicht, ihren schlanken Hals oder ihre festen Brüste mit seinen Lippen liebkoste, schickte er seine Hände weiter auf Wanderschaft. Er strich mit seinen Fingern federleicht ihre Arme hinab, über ihren Bauch und ihre Oberschenkel, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder aufwärts zu führen. Mit sanftem Druck, dem sie sofort nachgab, teilte er ihre Schenkel.

Als seine Finger sanft über ihr Höschen strichen und er die Feuchtigkeit spürte, die dieses bereits komplett durchnässt hatte, bestätigte es nur das, was Moonys Nase schon längst gewittert hatte: Dass sie mehr als bereit für ihn war.

So schnell er konnte, befreite er sie von dem letzten, winzigen Stückchen Stoff, das ihren Körper noch bedeckte und ebenso schnell schlüpfte er aus seiner eigenen Unterhose. Er rollte sich auf sie und mit einem wölfischen Grinsen im Gesicht nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie bereitwillig ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter für ihn spreizte.

ooooooo

Als Remus sich auf sie legte, überrollte sie eine weitere Welle der Lust. Hermine spreize ihre Beine so weit sie konnte, krallte ihre Hände in seinen Po und versuchte ihn dorthin zu dirigieren, wo sie ihn so dringend brauchte.

Sie konnte seine harte Erektion an ihrer Scham spüren und das was sie da spürte musste von beträchtlicher Größe sein. Hermine konnte es nicht erwarten ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Sie presste sich an ihn und hob ihr Becken leicht an, um ihm ein eindringen so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

Als die feuchte Spitze seines Penis ihre Öffnung berührte, schien ein gewaltiger elektrisierender Stromstoß durch ihren Körper zu fahren. Ihr Puls raste, ihre Atmung war beschleunigt und sie schien vor Lust zu vergehen.

Remus gab noch einmal dieses tiefe Knurren von sich, welches ihren ganzen Körper regelrecht zum Vibrieren brachte. Tief blickte sie ihm in seine Augen und in dem Moment, als sie sah wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten, drang er mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein.

Hermine bäumte sich auf und stieß einen lustvollen Schrei aus. Nach einer kurzen Pause, die er ihr gab um sich an seine doch beachtliche Größe zu gewöhnen, begann er sie mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Stößen zu nehmen.

Doch Hermine wollte es nicht so, sie lag hier im Gras unter freiem Himmel mit einem Mann den sie eigentlich nicht liebte und sie wollte es nicht auf die sanfte Art mit ihm treiben. Sie wollte von ihm wild, hemmungslos und bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gevögelt werden. Sie zog ihn an seinen Haaren zu sich hinab und keuchte ihm ins Gesicht. „Härter, fick mich härter Remus."

Wieder ließ Remus dieses gefährliche Knurren hören. „Moony, nenn mich Moony", raunte er ihr atemlos entgegen. Er erhob sich etwas von ihr, packte sie an den Hüften und begann mit gesteigerter Geschwindigkeit in sie zu stoßen.

„Moony, Moony, Moony", wiederholte Hermine immer wieder. Sie stöhnte und wimmerte während sie sich unter ihm wand. Er schien nun mit jedem Stoß härter und tiefer in sie einzudringen und das Tempo mit dem er sie nun fickte war der reinste Wahnsinn.

Hermine spürte wie die Welle eines gewaltigen Orgasmus auf sie zurollte.

oooooo

Als Hermine sich mit einem Schrei aufbäumte und Remus spürte wie sich die Muskeln ihrer Vagina immer wieder rhythmisch um ihn zusammenzogen, schloss er die Augen. Er versuchte einerseits dieses berauschende Gefühl, ihren Orgasmus mitzuerleben, zu genießen, anderseits konzentrierte er sich darauf, sich nicht von ihr mitziehen zu lassen und sich einfach jetzt und auf der Stelle zu ergießen.

Erst als Hermines Zuckungen nachließen und ihr Körper erschlaffte öffnete er wieder die Augen. Dies war Moonys Traum und er wollte ihn seinen Traum auch verwirklichen lassen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sich aus Hermine zurück. Diese sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

Er hockte sich auf seine Fersen, hob eines von Hermines Beinen über sich hinüber und drehte sie schnell und bestimmt auf ihren Bauch. Er hob ihr Becken so hoch an, dass Hermine auf ihren Knien zu stehen kam, dann positionierte er sich hinter ihr und mit einem gewaltigen Stoß drang er wieder in sie ein. Diesmal hielt er sich nicht damit auf, auf sie Rücksicht zu nehmen. Sofort fing er an sie mit kurzen, harten Stößen zu vögeln.

Er bemerkte, dass es auch für Hermine nicht unangenehm war, denn nach kurzer Zeit fing sie wieder an dieses wunderbare, lustvolle Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und begann seinen wilden Stößen mit ihrem Becken entgegenzukommen. Remus sah wie sich ihre Hände um ein paar Grasbüschel krallten. Er brauchte nur noch ein paar Stöße, bis sein Höhepunkt auch ihn überrollte und er sich tief in ihrem Inneren ergoss. Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bekam er mit, dass auch Hermine wieder über die Klippen des Orgasmus gesprungen war.

oooooo

Sie blieben noch eine Zeit lang eng aneinander geschmiegt im Gras liegen.

Moony murrte leise. Er war gesättigt und befriedigt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Am liebsten hätte er sich mit dem Rücken im Gras gewälzt, aber Remus war im Moment zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Er kämpfte noch damit seinen rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als Remus wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war, räusperte er sich. „Hermine ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich Tonks wirklich liebe. Das was heute zwischen uns geschehen ist, ist…"

Weiter kam Remus nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihm ihre Hand auf seinen Mund gelegt. „Du musst nichts sagen Remus, es ist in Ordnung auch mein Herz gehört schon seit längerer Zeit einem Anderen."

„Ron?", fragte Remus amüsiert.

Hermine setzte sich auf und seufzte. Sie angelte sich ihr Sommerkleid und zog es über den Kopf. „Ja Ron. Ich liebe ihn und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er mich liebt. Aber er braucht wohl noch etwas Zeit und ich bin bereit ihm diese Zeit auch zu geben."

Remus, der sich neben ihr ebenfalls angezogen hatte, zog sie an sich und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen. „Du bist eine kluge Frau Hermine."

Er sah, dass sie bei diesem Kuss wieder einen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck bekommen hatte. Er schmunzelte und schob sie sanft von sich. „Wir sollten unser Glück nicht herausfordern." Er deutete auf das Haus. „Bist du dir darüber im Klarem, dass wir die ganze Zeit unter Mollys geöffnetem Küchenfenster gevögelt haben?"

Entsetzt folgte Hermine mit den Augen Remus Hand zu geöffnetem Küchenfenster und wie zur Bestätigung drangen plötzlich Stimmen aus dem Innern des Hauses zu ihnen. Anscheinend waren Ron, Ginny, Bill und Fleur gerade nach Hause gekommen.

Eindeutig konnten sie Mollys Stimme erkennen. „Ron, könntest du bitte hinter dem Haus nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich glaube die Hühner sind wieder aus dem Stall ausgebrochen und treiben sich in den Sträuchern herum. Ich habe so komische Geräusche von dort gehört."

Hermine und Remus sahen sich entsetzt an, beeilten sich dann ihre Kleidung zu richten, küssten sich noch einmal kurz und verschwanden jeder in eine andere Richtung.

oooooo

Remus schmunzelte, er war sich jetzt sicher. Er würde Tonks um ihre Hand bitten und vielleicht schafften sie es sogar noch vor Bill und Fleur zu heiraten. Denn jetzt wo er sich endlich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte, wollte er keine Minute mehr länger warten.

Er war sich aber auch sicher, dass er, wenn er nochmals Hermine so knapp vor dem Vollmond begegnen würde, er sehr gerne Moonys Bedürfnissen nachkommen würde.

ENDE

* * *

Ich möchte Leonora meinen herzlichsten Dank fürs betalesen aussprechen. Leonora du bist die Beste.


End file.
